In a planting bed for flowers and/or vegetables, a ground cover material, including mulches, rock material, composted soil (garden soil or potting soil), and ground synthetic particles, is often spread on top of the soil among the flowering plants and/or the vegetables plants. The ground cover material offers several advantages. The ground cover can be selected to maintain soil moisture or to inhibit soil compaction. In the case of flower beds, the ground cover material can be selected to create a pleasing aesthetic appearance to show off the flowers.
In order to lower the maintenance required for planting beds, particularly to inhibit the growth of weeds in the planting beds, a separate weed suppression material is often laid on top of the soil and under the ground cover.
In planting individual plants, such as flowers and/or vegetables, in a planting bed, the soil of the planting bed often needs amendment by the addition of a top layer of enriched composted soil. In addition, weeds in the planting bed should be controlled as the flowers and/or vegetables mature. Further, moisture should be retained in the soil of the planting bed. Therefore, a need exists for a simple method for planting individual plants, such as flowers and/or vegetables, in a planting bed that addresses the need for soil amendment, weed control in the planting bed and moisture retention.
Organic materials and mulches located adjacent the foundation of a building create a risk of insect intrusion and of water damage. Consequently, a need exists to easily create a buffer zone of rock material along the perimeter of the foundation of the building to inhibit insect intrusion and control water damage.
Downspouts from the gutters of a building create the potential for erosion at the site where the downspout discharges water onto the landscape around the building. Also, roofs without gutters at the eaves produce a drip line on the ground below that is subject to continuous erosion. Therefore, a need exists for erosion control at the discharge point of the building downspouts or the drip line from the eaves of the roof.